


【最终幻想XIV】【十二国记au】高飞之途

by metempsy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metempsy/pseuds/metempsy
Summary: 等写完再补吧！





	【最终幻想XIV】【十二国记au】高飞之途

火把仿佛一条蜿蜒的巨蛇，在山脚下缓缓蠕动着。  
龙血探头向下望。可以想见，州府的军队正追踪车辙的痕迹，锲而不舍地寻找盗窃军粮的罪犯。  
而在车辙的延伸线的另一头，龙血和治淮催促着拉车的三骓，沿着狭窄崎岖的山路、顶着风雪艰难攀爬。  
由于车内驮着沉重的包裹，车辙的痕迹深而泥泞，偶尔硌到雪下的岩石，篷车便因为剧烈的晃动而摇摇欲坠，拉车的骑兽发出痛苦的嘶鸣，艰难地踢着蹄子。  
“就快到了啊。”治淮安抚。虽然三骓是善跑的骑兽，但毕竟不是驯来拉车的，或者不如说，他们带上骑兽的目的也根本不是拉车。额外的负担让骑兽暴跳不已，“再这么下去我可支撑不住了。”治淮抱怨，虽然三骓通常性格温顺，但毕竟是妖兽。  
“那就停在这里吧。”  
龙血回答，他的头发和眉毛上粘着白色的雪片，被体温融化又结成冰霜，看起来十分狼狈。他是个高个子的青年，体格健壮，一头白发和浅灰色的瞳孔让他看起来比实际年龄更成熟，“反正我们的目的只是拖住州师一个晚上。”他飞快地打量四周的环境，“三骓可以跳过溪涧，等会儿我们就从这里跳到对面的山上，这种程度的山路拦不住骑兽。”  
治淮应声，喝停了马车，解下骑兽牵到一边，给它们嗅安抚的秘药。  
两匹三骓凑在他手边，发出舒服的呼噜声。  
卸下牲畜的篷车歪斜在一边，从山下看来，大概只是小小的一点。雪片在半空里仿佛带着细小的微光盘旋，最后落在他的脸上，融化成一滴冰凉的水——应该是冰凉的，但他在冷风里呆得太久，让这冰冷也有了一丝温暖的错觉。从傍晚就开始下的雪开始大起来，如果这么继续下去，州师可能会因为失去线索而提前撤退。  
他擦亮火折，丢进车厢，被雪浸透的草棚冒起浓烟，不多一会儿着了起来。火光映红了他的脸颊和瞳孔，灼热的浪潮向天空席卷，他仿佛听到随着风声飘来的士兵们的嘈杂——那当然是不可能的。但一定会有人注意到高处的火势前来调查，等到他们发现车里只有裹着布袋的石头和焦油，而州库里实际上除了一间存放账簿的耳房失火之外并无损失——再想追查的时候，他们已经退出江州。  
这就足够了。  
毕竟他们的目的从一开始并非州库的军粮，而是由瑞云观掌管的义仓。  
戴国是处于东北方的国家，冬季异常寒冷，几乎可以说是寸草不生的情况。对普通人而言，要度过漫长严酷的冬季单靠一年的耕种所得远远不够。入冬前朝廷会经由州县将粮食和煤炭分发各里，以平衡灾害和贫瘠的土地带来的影响。除此之外，以瑞云观为首的道观也分发粮食和药材给由于种种原因无力越冬的灾民和游民。道观的仓库称为义仓，设置在各地道场，接收信徒的供奉，除了用于维持道观本身生存需要之外，全部用于救济贫民。  
原本是这样没错。  
泰王出身于瑞云观，对义仓的管理颇有心得，相比数量有限的朝廷赈济，义仓更加灵活快捷。戴国是道教兴盛的国家，不仅在江州，全国各州都有道教系统的分支，深入山林建立信仰修行的场所对修道之人来说更是理所应当的事情。直到深冬封路之前，道士们都会持续游走于各乡里和道观之间，探查情况、运送必要的物资。因此，在本朝之初，加强义仓储备的稳定和运送便利的特许便成了迫在眉睫的事务，毕竟国库空虚，连首都鸿基的粮食都成问题。正是依靠道观和道士们的帮助，戴国才顺利渡过了王位空虚的间隙和新朝建立的漫长过程。  
可是，不知从什么时候开始，救助的结果总是令人沮丧。  
整里的人因冻饿而死，活下来的不过寥寥二三之数，这样的事龙血人在鸿基时便时有耳闻，只不过在亲眼见到之前都没想过，状况已经如此危急。  
“并不是因为义仓没有储备。按照朝廷的规定，每年各里都要将收成的十分之一交给道观，即使国家因为灾荒免税，这项供奉仍然不能免除。瑞云观有充足的粮食，因为陈粮过多，甚至会通过县里的粮行出售。”拂晓说，他穿得像个受穷的庄汉，刮破的袖口露出些发黑的棉絮，但扛着斧头的样子一派昂然，“可是村民向道士求助的时候，得到的答复却是‘没有粮食’。”  
“袭击义仓，按律要斩首。”  
“那就来啊。”棕发的汉子一笑，“让他们冲我一个人来。”  
——或许那就是理由。  
“不知道拂晓那边顺不顺利。”治淮坐在骑兽上，担忧地皱起眉。  
“明天就知道了。”  
三骓腾空而起，险险地踩着湿滑的山石落在地上，石子卷着雪花翻滚着落下山去。在他们脚下，那道蜿蜒的燃烧着的队伍正缓缓地向上攀爬。


End file.
